


Первый раз

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Он совсем не так это представлял – всё это совсем не похоже на большую кровать, на мягкие простыни, на оставшееся позади свидание и на счастливое будущее впереди.





	Первый раз

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена в таймлайне начала 7 сезона

Их первый раз Широ представлял себе так часто, что признаваться в этом стыдно даже самому себе. У друзей не должно быть таких мыслей друг о друге; друзья не должны представлять во всех подробностях, как вместе падают в кровать, не разрывая поцелуя, как раздевают друг друга, как ласкают обнажённую кожу, покрывают её поцелуями и яркими метками, призванными дать понять каждому – здесь рассчитывать не на что.

Но даже через стыд приходится признать, что сколько бы он об этом ни думал, он никогда не ожидал, что всё случится именно так.

В кабине Чёрного, посреди неизвестности, среди бесконечного космоса и мириадов звёзд, с измученным усталостью и потрясениями последних дней Китом у него на коленях – а у Широ всего одна рука, чтобы прижать его к себе, и нет слов, что были бы уместны в такой ситуации.

Они в пути уже несколько дней, но это первый раз, когда Кит позволяет себе показать, что и он не каменный. Первый раз, когда он перестаёт притворяться, что всё в порядке – потому что ничего не в порядке.

Он сидит у Широ на коленях, прижимаясь лбом к его плечу, и вздрагивает – не от рыданий, потому что даже сейчас он ни за что не позволит себе подобную слабость, но от переизбытка чувств, которые, похоже, наконец-то дошли до критической массы и перестали умещаться внутри.

Широ и сам чувствует себя не лучше – после схватки, через которую прошло это тело, после переноса сознания из астральной плоскости, после очередной встречи со смертью ему кажется, что даже дышать тяжело: то ли от тянущей боли в ребрах, то ли просто с непривычки. Но всё это не имеет значения, потому что сейчас гораздо важнее Кит.

Кит, у которого стянут коркой свежий шрам на щеке, у которого глубокие тени под глазами сливаются с синяками, который бережёт левую руку и прихрамывает, когда встаёт с кресла. Кит, который цепляется за него так, словно до сих пор не верит, что Широ и правда здесь.

Кролия спит в грузовом отсеке, а Широ впервые за последние дни спать не хочется.

– Я здесь, – шепчет он, осторожно поглаживая Кита по спине, зарываясь пальцами в спутанные волосы и снова обнимая одной рукой. – Я с тобой, Кит.

Кит кивает, судорожно сжимает в пальцах тонкую ткань его костюма – Широ уговорил его снять доспехи, даже первым подал пример; возможно, отчасти это весьма символично и повлекло за собой то, что Кит сумел раскрыться, сбросил вместе с бронёй часть оков, удерживавших внутри ураган эмоций.

Между ними наконец-то не осталось никаких преград. 

Кит поднимает голову, смотрит на него сухими, но воспалёнными глазами, подаётся навстречу руке, когда Широ почти невесомо касается его щеки, осторожно избегая шрама.

– Я не могу снова тебя потерять, – влажно шепчет Кит. – Пожалуйста, Широ…

Кажется, он и сам не знает, о чём просит, и сердце у Широ подскакивает к самому горлу. Он осторожно отводит волосы с измождённого лица, нерешительно подаётся вперёд – и Кит с готовностью вжимается в него, облегчённо, словно только этого и ждал, ловит его губы в жадном, неумелом поцелуе, всхлипывает, слишком крепко обнимая его за шею.

Кит не знает, что ему нужно, но Широ догадывается: им обоим сейчас нужно почувствовать, что они живы, что они вместе, что они нашли друг друга и больше уже не потеряют.

Он отвечает на поцелуй, несмотря на все попытки Кита его углубить, продолжает целовать мягко, нежно, наслаждаясь каждым нетерпеливым вздохом, каждым разочарованным стоном. Он улыбается, целует Кита в самый уголок рта, проводит рукой вверх по его позвоночнику, нащупывает ползунок молнии.

Кит вздрагивает, но кивает, проводит руками по его груди, оглаживает плечи, скользит по бокам, находит соски под тканью, несильно сжимая между костяшками пальцев, опускается ниже – пока Широ только расстегивает его костюм, он уже сжимает через ткань его член, пряча горящее лицо у него в шее.

Встает у Широ неожиданно быстро – после того, через что ему пришлось пройти в последние дни, он не ожидал от этого тела подобной прыти, но, возможно, сказывается то, как долго он этого ждал.

Кит ерзает у него на коленях, прижимается к нему бёдрами – ни на слова, ни на попытки стащить с него костюм он не реагирует, как будто не может ждать.

– Если ты разденешься, будет проще, – шепчет ему на ухо Широ, запуская руку ниже и сжимая упругую ягодицу. Кит вздрагивает так, словно его прошивает током, Широ даже пугается, что сделал больно – но он проворно вскакивает, слегка спотыкаясь, и начинает стягивать костюм.

Не до конца – терпения хватает только приспустить его с бедер и помочь Широ сделать то же самое. После этого Кит снова забирается на него, снова целует, и на этот раз Широ не возражает, что выходит требовательно и жестко – сам прикусывает за нижнюю губу, сам проникает языком к нему в рот, проглатывая стон, когда они одновременно обхватывают их члены.

Он совсем не так это представлял – всё это совсем не похоже на большую кровать, на мягкие простыни, на оставшееся позади свидание и на счастливое будущее впереди. Приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть – а есть у них только острая необходимость убедиться в реальности происходящего, почувствовать себя живыми, позволить короткой и острой вспышке удовольствия убедить их в том, что всё взаправду.

Но самое главное – они есть друг у друга, и остаётся надеяться, что впереди их всё равно ждёт счастливое будущее.

– Я люблю тебя, – исступленно шепчет Широ, когда Кит абсолютно молча выгибается и кончает, раскрыв рот в немом крике. Этого достаточно, чтобы Широ присоединился к нему, и он снова шепчет: – Я люблю тебя, Кит, я так тебя люблю…

Возможно, всё не так, как он представлял, но по крайней мере этой части лишаться он отказывается.


End file.
